


A Warm-Up before the Lesson

by KwIl



Series: Patreon Requests [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: You've been teaching Nino how to read for some time now.Now, those lessons have turned into something more.
Relationships: Nino/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Patreon Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020501
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	A Warm-Up before the Lesson

"The knight v-valiantly saved the maiden, returning her to her home. However, the maiden wished to thank the knight, so asked him… asked him…"

Nino paused, needing a moment to breathe heavily. She looked up, gifting you with her adorable soft face, painted in a warm blush. 

"What's the problem?" you questioned her calmly, trying your best to hide that you knew exactly why she had stopped reading the book.

Nino was one of your personal favorite heroes. She was strong in battle, and super cute as well. Both were fantastic traits for somebody to have, so it wasn’t shocking that you ended up giving her a lot of attention. Everything about her personality and her hard-working attitude was admirable too.

She did have a few flaws though. One was her inability to read.

You had forged quite a close bond with her ever since she was summoned to Askr. As a result, she had awkwardly asked you if you'd be willing to teach her how to read, since she felt ashamed about not being able to do so. Even though she trusted you fully, it was still an embarrassing request for her to make, but you naturally couldn’t refuse her plea. It didn’t matter that you had never taught anybody else this kind of thing before. If it was for Nino, you’d learn how to teach it.

As a result, the two of you started meeting frequently in private. It was a little odd at first, since you weren’t particularly sure how to teach her, but over the next several months you gradually got the hang of it. 

Nino had struggled at first, but she surprised you by how fast she developed after those initial rocky weeks. It had been several months since the teaching had begun, and she was performing spectacularly. It was sometimes hard to believe she had only started learning how to read months prior.

But you realized that you needed a way to properly test her skills too. So, to evaluate how far she had truly come, you tasked her with reading a book out loud to you. You handpicked one you thought would be appropriate for her level, and after explaining her objective, she was more than happy to participate in your assessment.

Of course, you wanted to challenge her focus skills too, so you implemented an additional hurdle for her to overcome. You wanted to make sure she could grasp the language should she need to unexpectedly read something to somebody. Nino had to be prepared for all situations if she was going to be a good reader.

Right now, you were a little unsure as to why she was struggling. Was it because of that extra requirement? Perhaps she had read ahead and seen words she was hesitant to say? There was good reason to believe both had involvement.

"You did this… on purpose…" she pouted at you, the warmth of her face increasing just as much as the uneasiness of her breathing.

"Did what?" you asked back, greatly resisting the urge to snicker.

"I..." she started, but couldn't find any more words.

"If there is a problem, we can stop," you responded to her silence, knowing it would get a reaction out of her.

"N-No!" she quickly replied, her sudden response making her wiggle a little on your lap. Even though the movement was minimal, it made both of you exhale, her voice a little louder than yours. "I... can do this..."

Honestly, you couldn't blame Nino for being so distracted. It was taking every ounce of your willpower to resist too, but of course, you couldn't show her that.

"The maiden wished to thank the knight, so asked him..." she resumed reading. "...asked him if he wanted to claim the prize... that was her body. The knight was unsure, his chivalry making him hesitant, but the maiden insisted..."

Nino paused again. To help with her learning, you had chosen books that contained additional illustrations. If the image forming in her mind from her reading matched or was similar to the provided image, it indicated not only that she could read the words, but that she knew how to interpret them too.

You had a feeling she was so jittery because of the latest illustration's fault, but considering how weaker her voice was growing while she spoke, you suspected even the words themselves were having an effect on her. It was wonderful to hear. You wondered what images were forming in her head. 

"...the maiden insisted, and the knight accepted. She escorted him to her chambers, and he wasted no time with... with..."

"With?" you urged her to continue.

"...with discarding her clothing... r-revealing her n-naked body to him. He gazed at her... breasts... and... he... ah..."

"Nino, you're skipping words," you calmly criticized her. You felt bad for scolding her, since everyone made mistakes, but the consistency of her errors was increasing too much for you not to say anything. "If you're struggling to say the words, you can just say so."

"...that's... not it..." she groaned. She looked up at you again, showing you she was biting her lip to restrain her voice.

"Then what's the problem?" you asked her to elaborate.

Nino's troubled expression increased in agitation. "Y-You're the problem!"

"...I am?" you acted ignorantly. Secretly, you were  _ loving this _ . You did feel some regret about teasing such an adorable girl so much, but she  _ did _ agree to this idea, so you weren't fully to blame. After all, she was convinced she could do this and reap the rewards after. That meant it was your goal to challenge her as much as possible.

But as much as she tried, she could not resist your charms any longer.

"...please... forget the book... just... please...  _ fuck me _ ..."

Nino was lost.

Your relationship with the mage had begun as a simple teacher-student one, but it became increasingly clear that she had an ulterior motive for her visits; she wasn't just here to learn how to read. As you were the only one in Askr who she could fully trust, she asked you if you could tutor her in something else. Something very different.

To her surprise, you accepted her advances. To call Nino enchanting would be an understatement, so you would have been a fool to turn her down.

Thus, you started teaching her about sex too.

The main purpose of this challenge wasn't just to aid with her reading; it was to test her restraint too. She had agreed to the idea as well, for she believed she'd be able to hold back her lust and read without any problems.

But you had purposefully chosen a lewd book, knowing it would make her struggle. 

The girl was frankly, addicted to sex. As wondrous as it was to constantly make love to a beautiful girl, her unexpected growth in lust was becoming a little too much for you to handle. It was still astonishing to think that adorable, innocent Nino could become so hooked on sex. It even took you awhile to notice how much she loved it, considering she always asked for it so shyly. At first, it was treated as a reward after she fulfilled her reading tasks for the day, but then she started asking for it before the tutoring began... and then she wanted it during the breaks...

"Does this mean you concede?"

"...yes..." she answered sheepishly. "I'm sorry... I tried to resist... but I couldn't... reading it made me... want you even more…”

"You've become such a lewd girl, Nino," you adored her response, adding one of your own that made her already disturbed breathing even poorer. "But I am impressed you lasted as long as you did. You read well, too. You've improved so much."

"...really?" she seemed a little shocked about your answer, but she soon giggled giddily. "That makes me really happy..."

"Would you like your reward?"

"Pleeeasseee..."

Nino had read to you while sitting down on your lap. She was still clothed, but was missing her underwear, which had been discarded and was laying on the nearby bed. 

The entire time she was reading to you, her pussy was keeping your cock nice and warm. 

The entire time, it had been driving her closer and closer to insanity.

It was a miracle you were able to restrain yourself too. You were close to throwing in the towel yourself, so you were thankful Nino caved in first. Her beauty simply couldn’t be resisted, especially with how often she squirmed and gently moaned, failing to hide her lewd voice. 

But there was no need to hold back any longer. 

You gently raised yourself off the chair, taking the girl up with you. You lifted her skirt promptly, just so you could see how deep your dick was inside her, as well as gawk a little at her adorable ass. Although she wasn’t able to take your full length, you were more than capable of filling up her entire pussy.

“Finally…” she hummed, her tone expressing so much relief. “I… don’t know how much longer I could have lasted…”

Keeping her skirt held high, you slid your hands upwards, resting them on her hips. The moment you began to slowly slide out of her was absolutely heavenly for both of you. Nino was no longer afraid to let her voice out, moaning spectacularly loudly. Even her usual kind and soothing voice distorted in lewd pleasure as you pulled out. You groaned with her, continuing until just the head was left inside. Then, you slammed back into her, learning that her pussy had done a wonderful job of keeping your cock not only warm, but  _ very  _ wet. 

“You’re really turned on, Nino…” you shared your observation with her. Such a comment would usually embarrass her, but she merely giggled in response.

“...it’s all thanks to you…” she looked back at you, her eyes darting up to meet your own. Her embarrassed expression had transitioned into an aroused one, and she wasn’t afraid to show you it.

Leaning your head down, you met her in a lustful kiss. It had been difficult to resist the urge to embrace her earlier, especially whenever she looked back at you with that bashful look of hers. Her lips were captivating, and there had been many times in the past where you lost the battle of restraint because of them, forsaking any tutoring just so you could make out with her for hours. 

It was strange to think how awkward your first time was compared to how things were now. Nino had shed tears, and you had almost regretted ever agreeing to have sex with her after realizing you were the one who made such a wonderful girl cry.

But Nino was a kind girl and reassured you everything was well. Although she took more than a few attempts to adjust, she soon eased into it.

By this point, her pussy had completely adapted to your cock. You could pound her ruthlessly fast, and she could take it. While she had a preference for gentle, more passionate love-making, there were times she embraced the rougher side of things.

This was one of those times. Your cock had been inside her for over  _ half an hour _ without any movement. She  _ needed  _ to be fucked  _ hard. _

Nino didn’t want to stay dressed either. As fun as it was to ram her while she was wearing her usual attire, it was equally appealing to see her nude body. She skipped her skirt, as removing that would require you to remove your member (and she obviously didn’t want that), but she had no issue with removing anything above it.

Similar to her height, her chest was modest, though leaning towards the smaller side. She was initially ashamed of showing you her small chest at first, but changed her mind fast upon learning how thrilling it was to have her nipples sucked. 

You noticed quickly how sweaty her body had become, undoubtedly a result of the lewd game you two were playing before. She leaned back, embracing you in another sloppy kiss while your hands roamed towards her stomach, holding her firmly. Even though snogging her required much of your attention, it didn’t stop your body from constantly fucking her. You had a feeling it was acting on instinct at this point, for even it could recognise it needed the consistent friction and warmth of her insides. 

“I feel… so good…” she continued to moan, wanting you to hear how fantastic she was feeling. Your hands drifted upwards, groping her chest so you could play with her nipples for a while. “Are you close…?”

“...yes…” you were a little afraid to admit the truth. It hadn’t been long since you started going at it, but considering the circumstances, you were sure she would understand.

“...me toooooo…” she giggled, her laughter sounding incoherent and fuzzy. “Let’s cum together… cum inside me… I don’t want you pulling out… until my womb is full…”

“Who taught you to be so lewd, Nino?” you just had to ask her. Her words were driving you mad.

She snickered, showing a rare mischievous side. “You diiiiid.”

To show you just how much she desired your semen, Nino began to thrust her body back, accelerating how fast your cock pushed up against her cervix. Even though you were fucking her insanely fast, she showed no signs of pain. It wasn’t too surprising though, considering the ridiculous humidity of her pussy. 

Her contribution towards the sex was proving to be her breaking point. The volume of her lewd groans increased tremendously, but you weren’t worried about how loud she was becoming. Just knowing your cock was making her act this way was ridiculously arousing. 

Nino had never been this loud before.

She had never been this wet before either. The sheer heat of her insides was breaking records too. It was almost unbearable, but the consistent flow of pleasure was too prominent.

Gifting you with her lewd face again, you could see how drastic her state had become. She was not only sweating madly, but even drooling a little.

You were the one who introduced Nino to this wonderful world. You had accepted her advances and taught her everything.

Now, you were seeing the results of such a decision.

Everything about how she looked, and even how she sounded, was wonderfully lewd… and it was telling you that you had made the right decision.

“Ihm… cuh-cumminnnnggg…” 

Almost immediately, you felt the pressure of her climax. Her walls coiled around your cock, grasping you with an exhilarating tightness that sent you over the edge.

“ _ Nino…! _ ” you could only say her name, but she absolutely understood what you were trying to tell her. She tried her best to smile through the moans as a means to express her approval, but her broken voice did the job of sending that message loud and clear too.

This wasn’t the first time you had filled up her womb with your seed. The first time it had happened, it was an accident on your part, for she felt  _ that  _ good. 

But she adored how it felt. After acquiring the appropriate contraception, her womb soon became a daily dumping ground for your cum. For a time, she even desired it daily, at least whenever nature didn’t get in the way.

But something about this orgasm was different. It was extraordinary, all because it was so overdue.

You had both waited so patiently to begin having sex. Now that you had finally endured the painful challenge you had set yourselves, you were both realizing just how joyful and precious your individual orgasms were. 

Nino was on the verge of falling over, but you managed to catch her and lift her up, her body hovering off the ground while you continuously pumped cum into her. Something about holding her light body while your cock pumped semen into a pussy once too small for it was extraordinary. No other words could describe how wondrous it felt.

You’re not sure how long your orgasm lasted, but it certainly felt like one of the longest ones you had ever had.

That became more apparent when things finally came to an end and you pulled out of her. Cool air tickled your drenched dick for the first time in a while and you immediately missed the warmth your member had grown accustomed to.

Almost immediately, Nino began to leak your semen. She observed it momentarily, tracing her fingers over her snatch so she could sample some of the substance too. 

Your own body gave way and you collapsed back onto the chair, watching how your seed flowed out of the girl. 

Nino, forever wanting to impress, was still eager for a little more. She turned around and discarded her skirt, wanting you to see her fully nude. She knelt down in front of you and wasted no time in gobbling up your member. 

One of her favorite things was cleaning you up after a passionate session of sex. She cherished not only the taste of your manhood, but the lingering juices of her pussy coating it. 

Her clean-up blowjobs never did bring you to climax, since you unfortunately couldn’t cum so quickly again, but they still felt immensely pleasurable. Post-climax, your cock was incredibly sensitive, so to experience one last surge of bliss was the icing on top of the cake. 

You leaned back for a while, simply enjoying the sensation, but it didn’t take long for you to change your mind. As wonderful as it felt, it didn’t beat also watching her take your member into her mouth with your own eyes. Nino looked so beautiful, yet so lewd doing such a thing. How could you not watch her bob her head up and down?

Taking your member out of her mouth momentarily, she smiled excitedly at you. “Your cock… is so warm…”

“You were the one who warmed it up,” you shot back with a cheeky tone, reciprocating a similar response she had given you earlier.

Nino giggled and sucked you back into her hot mouth, taking in as much as she could before she resumed bobbing.

It still felt surreal knowing this adorable little mage would thirstily suck you off whenever you wanted, and was in the middle of doing so. 

But just like the sex, something about this blowjob was starting to feel different. The familiar signs were beginning to show themselves, and you were honestly surprised about their presence. You truly believed you had blown a good week’s worth of semen into Nino’s womb, yet here you were about to fill up her stomach too.

The agonizing warm-up session the two of you had participated in had filled you up with so much unspent lust. Filling up Nino’s snatch just wasn’t enough.

“Nino… keep going…” your voice was almost broken, but you didn’t mind, especially as it was telling her how wonderful she was making you feel.

Realizing how much of an effect her mouth was having on your sensitive member, Nino increased the intensity of the blowjob. She curled her cheeks in, sucking more intently, while also drenching your member in even more saliva. This wasn’t a clean-up blowjob anymore. She wanted you to cum. She wanted to drink your seed, just as she had done many times prior.

“Nino…” you cried out. “Nino… I’m…”

Just like before, the ridiculous pressure was too much for you to handle. Your body grew numb and your eyes blurred, but those unpleasant feelings were mitigated by your sudden orgasm. Nino’s eyes widened as the first load of cum shot into her mouth.

But she was skilled at this. She knew how to suck your dick  _ and  _ swallow your cum.

And she did just that. Even as you grasped her head tightly, she continued to swallow and swallow, her throat convulsing every time she greedily let a load swim down into her stomach.

It felt exceptional. You were already incredibly sensitive, so to experience a second orgasm so soon was mind-boggling. Nino, eager to please, was determined to make this experience one you’d never forget, and she was succeeding.

As wondrous as everything felt, all good things had to come to an end. Soon enough, there was no more semen to gulp down. She soon released your member, letting go with an exaggerated pop. 

“...there you go!” her voice was shaky. She opened her mouth, showing you it was empty. “I swallowed it all...”

“Nino... “ you muttered, still feeling a little uneasy. Your head hurt and your vision was only starting to restore itself. You were glad you were sat down, as you had a feeling you would have fallen by this point.

“...did I do a good job?” she asked.

“You  _ always _ do a good job,” you confessed, reaching out to pat her on the head. She cooed at the feeling, wavering her body back and forth to show how happy she was. “You always make me feel so good, Nino.”

“I have you to thank for teaching me!” she didn’t want to receive all the praise.

“If it wasn’t for your hard-working attitude, you wouldn’t have gotten this good,” you were insistent on wanting her to accept the praise.

Nino could be bashful when it came to applause, but she knew it would be silly to deny her achievements. There was even evidence in the form of her leaking pussy.

Something had been on her mind for a while though, ever since she started reading the book you had provided her.

“...say… that book you had me read...” she started, her tone shy but with a dose of cheekiness thrown in there. “It… really turned me on, you know...”

“I could tell,” you confessed. “You really started to squeeze me hard when you got to  _ that _ scene.”

She looked away instantly, embarrassment blanketing her face. “...Don’t say things like that…”

“Sorry, sorry!” you laughed, rubbing her head gently to soothe her. Perhaps you were a little too blunt with your response. Her reaction was worth it though. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“Um… I am curious though... where did you even find such a book?” Nino asked the inevitable question. “I visit the library often… but I never see  _ those  _ kinds of books there… n-not that I look!”

“Someone from the Order writes this kind of stuff,” you answered swiftly. There was a little more to the story than that. You had accidentally caught this particular person writing lewd literature by sheer chance, just by being in the right place at the right time. They had panicked severely, but you managed to somehow calm them down, telling them that you would never reveal their secret lewd hobby. Thanks to that strange bond you had forged with them, you managed to even borrow one of their finished books later. They had even drawn the illustrations too! You made a mental note to thank them at a later point, for this session wouldn’t have been anywhere near as good without it.

“...who is it?” Nino asked the second inevitable question.

Part of you didn’t want to reveal that answer, since you were keeping that girl’s talents a secret…

...but you could trust Nino. Besides, you were curious about how she would react to the reveal.

“Bernadetta.”

“No way,” she flat out was in disbelief. “Bernie?! Really?!”

“Yup,” you laughed.

“You’re kidding!” she wore a face of shock.

“I’m not,” you shook your head. “...but... do keep that a secret. She doesn’t want everybody knowing. Can I trust you, Nino?”

“Of course you can,” she answered fast, nodding her head several times. She stood up, stretching her sore muscles. She had just about stopped leaking that first climax you had given her, meaning she could finally put her clothes back on… if she wanted to, which she didn’t. “Now then… shall we continue reading?”

“...do you want to keep reading the same book?” you questioned her, her immediate giggle giving you the answer.

“...yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter!   
> \--> twitter.com/KwIlsa33
> 
> I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested!   
> \--> discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy


End file.
